Animation/Episode 7
The Strongest Boss in History is the seventh episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on May 12th, 2017. Summary The team composed of Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Huang Shaotian beat the Boneyard record with a time of 16:24.67, a whole 32 seconds faster than the previous time. Liu Hao is astonished and angered by this development. In Boneyard, Huang Shaotian barrages Ye Xiu with questions about the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella and the Unspecialized class, all while also asking for a duel. The team parts ways, most of them being fed up with Huang Shaotian's ceaseless chatter. At the front desk of the Happy Internet Cafe, he once again asks these questions to Ye Xiu. The main one is, why did he retire? To this, Ye Xiu replies that, if he had tried to transfer, who knows what would have happened to Su Mucheng. Meanwhile, she cheerily walks down the hallway of Excellent Era. When she passes by Liu Hao, she thanks him for his help. He is bewildered that she already knew that he was Hateful Sword. Ye Xiu tells Huang Shaotian that he won't be returning to the pro scene for a year and a half, since that is when Su Mucheng's contract ends. Huang Shaotian voices his worry that Ye Xiu's hand speed will have deteriorated by then. However, he sarcastically replies that he would still win, even with that setback. The two of them part on good terms, promising to battle each other again in the future. Over the phone, Liu Hao tells someone to handle Boneyard because he is too busy. Unbeknownst to him, Chen Yehui has been listening from around the corner. The leaders of the 10th Server Blue Brook Guild and Tyrannical Ambition guilds chat in a group for the "harmonious development" of the 10th Server. Cold Night is confused by all the no-name expert-level players setting records, to which Xu Boyuan, user of Blue River, is also confused. However, this chat group also includes another person who is not talking—Plantago Seed. While Ye Xiu is training with Steamed Bun, Tang Rou, Seven Fields, and Sleeping Moon, the Herb Garden 10th Server guild leader Plantago Seed watches from afar. All of a sudden, Plantago Seed initiates combat with the group, quickly repressing all but Ye Xiu. To stop Tang Rou from moving, Plantago Seed uses the Witch skill, Dispel Powder, weakening her. Steamed Bun calls the move laxatives, causing everyone to groan at his newbie words. As it so happens, the actual owner of the character Plantago Seed was not controlling his character, but someone else. Lord Grim engages Plantago Seed, and the two go head-to-head. However, the person using Plantago Seed is caught off-guard by the Unspecialized character played by Ye Xiu, and loses. Before he leaves, the person gives the real Plantago Seed, who had been nervously fingering his signature book, his autograph. Ye Xiu then reveals to the group with him that the one controlling Plantago Seed was most likely Wang Jiexi, the captain of Tiny Herb, dubbed the "Magician" for his God-level skills. Though most of these titles, such as "Battle God" for One Autumn Leaf and "Sword Saint" for Troubling Rain, apply to the characters, the title "Magician" is also applied to Wang Jiexi himself. It is due to his erratic and unpredictable fighting style that he has this title. As Qiao Yifan, a member of Tiny Herb's reserve team, gives water to Gao Yingjie, Wang Jiexi comes up from behind and asks Gao Yingjie to come with him to talk. Left out, Qiao Yifan begins handing out water to the rest of the team. Gao Yingjie then tells them that they have received orders from the captain—kill a character on the 10th Server by the name of Lord Grim. The reserve team of Tiny Herb sets out on this mission. The location where their search for Lord Grim leads them is Desolate Lands. The first one to locate the target is Qiao Yifan, using the Assassin Ashen Moon, with Xiao Yun, using the Battle Mage Cloudy Heavens, following close behind. The two of them engage Ye Xiu, however they are uncoordinated with their attacks. Xiao Yun ends up damaging his own teammate, and tells Qiao Yifan to get out of the way. Constantly moving into Xiao Yun's blindspot using Vanishing Step, Ye Xiu hits Cloudy Heavens around like a punching bag. Chen Guo reprimands Ye Xiu for bullying them, mistaking the pro players for newbies. Ye Xiu then releases the powerful attack Rising Emblem, and Qiao Yifan moves swiftly to dodge. The two of them exchange blows, and Ye Xiu compliments Qiao Yifan on his good timing. Though Gao Yingjie arrives to help him, Qiao Yifan is still thrown off into the distance by the force of the attack. While Ye Xiu begins suppressing Gao Yingjie, their fight is interrupted by the arrival of Wang Jiexi. Behind him is the entire Tiny Herb team. Wang Jiexi then commands them—defeat the strongest Boss in history, Ye Qiu. In another location entirely, two people are debating who to market their product with. They find their answer in the handsome and talented eSports Glory player Zhou Zekai. Characters *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist *Su Mucheng playing as Cleansing Mist *Bao Rongxing playing as Steamed Bun Invasion *Huang Shaotian playing as Flowing Tree *Liu Hao *Wang Jiexi playing as Plantago Seed and Fiery Blaze *Chen Yehui *Xu Boyuan *Cold Night *Plantago Seed *Seven Fields *Sleeping Moon *Qiao Yifan playing as Ashen Moon *Gao Yingjie playing as Weeping Crow *Xiao Yun playing as Cloudy Heavens *Chen Guo *Zhou Zekai Gallery ep7 2.png ep7 1.png Vaccaria.png Trivia Category:Episode Category:Animation